devonandtrentonfandomcom-20200213-history
E. Devonus Unum
E. Devonus Unum is a Devon and Trenton season premiere for season 4. In this episode, title characters Devon Ketrzyn and Trenton DeLuca establish their block as an independent nation, and then go to war with the U.S.A. after invading their territory. Plot While Devon and Titan take a walk around the neighborhood, Sorrento shows off his new trampoline, which he bought with his tax refund. Jealous of his friends, Devon plans to build a backyard swimming pool with a tax refund, but is dismayed to discover that he is instead being audited by the Internal Revenue Service. Devon still attempts to build his pool, but once he comes across an underground power cable, he splits it with his shovel, knocking out electricity across Seattle. As a result, he attempts to acquire a zoning variance from City Hall. However, as he and Mayor West examine the map of the city, they discover that the Ketrzyns' property isn't actually incorporated into Seattle, nor the United States. In response to this discovery, Devon asks Trenton what he should do, and discovers he is having the same kind of problem, so they declare their properties to be the new country of "Mezaria" which they claim is an oligarchy. The duo spends the night on a "goodwill mission" in Seattle (drinking at the Intoxicated Lobster). They flaunt their diplomatic immunity by refusing to pay their bar tab and engaging in public drunkenness before they proceed to engage in several more crimes, such as littering, jaywalking, and public urination. While representing Mezaria at the United Nations, Devon, Trenton and their country are humiliated by other representatives. During lunch, he is approached by another ambassador, who informs him that his country (Iraq) faced similar ridicule until it invaded Kuwait. Following his advice, Devon proceeds to annex Sorrento's property, incorporating it into the province of "Chesky Krumlov." In response, American President Barack Obama agrees to impose sanctions upon Mezaria. Days later, the United States Army surrounds Mezaria. As a result, the two are forced to endure life without utilities such as heat and electricity, while Trista homeschools Kurt and Molly. Despite all of these difficulties, Devon flatly refuses to return Sorrento's property, and proceeds to invite the leaders of several countries that are hostile to the United States. At the negotiating table, Devon is forced to unconditionally surrender, to which he refuses, but does flatly give up Sorrento's property and the episode ends abruptly. Trivia/Goofs *A flashback shows Devon getting “another cat” who honks a bicycle horn whenever he wants a treat. The dog is shown again in a cutaway scene of him at Club Med on "The Line Between Life and Death" and is revealed to be Titan’s cousin Jasper. *At one point, Devon lauds his worldly experience, saying he's been from "Spokane to Aberdeen". Despite Devon's belief that that makes him worldly, those two areas are only approximately six hours apart. *One of the students asks “So, like, can the family understand the baby or what’s the deal with that?” Many audience members have wondered this, too. *When Devon is looking at a map of Salter Street's surroundings, there is a road named "MacFar Lane", a reference to Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane. *The clown Sorrento painting is seen again.